


I Cannot See

by pokeevee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Kinda AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeevee/pseuds/pokeevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is having a hard time adjusting his eyes since he is now human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Cannot See

**Author's Note:**

> I list this as kinda-AU because in s9 so far Castiel and Dean haven't met back up yet and in this fic they are back in the bunker!  
> Please leave kudos/comments or even bookmark if you like it, please!

"So, get this," Sam said, he still didn't know of Ezekiel's presence inside of him, "since Cas is human now, his grace isn't in him, he can get possessed just like a normal human being. Dean we need to find his grace, we need to find Metatron." Dean looked over at Castiel who was slumped over in his chair, face resting on his hand and upset.

Dean sighed and said, "Yeah, you're right. All right, why don't you take Kev and go to the library and see if you can find any information on archangels that we don't already know and Cas.." He glaced over at Castiel, "I, and I will try to find whatever we have in here."

Sam nodded and grabbed Kevin and left for the nearest library.

"Cas? Buddy? Do you think you'd be up to helping me find some books on archangels or if you know anything about them, on how to stop one, do you?"

Cas rubbed his eyes and sighed, "Besides the angel swords, I wouldn't have any idea how to stop Metatron, he's up in Heaven, he.. he took my grace, I don't even have a way to get to him, Dean." Dean scooted his chair up against Castiel's and rubbed his back gently.

"Okay, okay. First thing is to find a way into Heaven, right?" Dean leaned his head down on Castiel's shoulder and grunted, "If that's even possible."

Castiel liked the way Dean felt against him and how he let his guard down around him. Castiel put his hands down on the table, "Okay, I think I am okay to do this, let's find some books, maybe there's something on the Angel Tablet that Kevin could figure out, too?" Dean raised his head and nodded and got to stand up.

"Why don't you just sit here and I'll find the books, you just relax okay Cas?" Dean rested his hand on Cas's shoulder. Castiel looked at Dean and nodded and half smiled.

* * *

It had been only about 15 minutes and Dean walked back to the table and put down three books.

"There's not a lot of books to be honest, but three books is a start. After we finish these I'll look more." Dean sat back down by Castiel, he didn't move his chair away from him, but just simply opened one of the books and looked through the contents.

Castiel squinted as he tried to read, he rubbed his eyes and tried to read again. He cleared his throat, "Um, Dean.."

"Yes? Did you find something already?" Dean looked up at him very seriously.

"No, no I'm sorry. It's just I'm having a hard time reading this, my eyes can't seem to focus enough to the small words."

Dean chuckled and sighed, "Yeah, yeah hold on one minute." Dean got up and went into his room, and Castiel could hear him rummaging through stuff. Castiel went back to his position of resting his chin on the palm of his hand and just closed his eyes.

Dean came back and saw Castiel resting his eyes and smiled. He quietly sat back in the chair and whispered into Cas's ear, "I found something for you Cas."

Cas's eyes opened and looked to the left of him and saw Dean's face very close to him. Castiel's body started to get very hot.

"Um.. what is it?" Castiel turned to face Dean, better.

"Glasses, face me." Dean was holding thick-ish framed glasses in his hands. Castiel did what he was told and faced Dean.

Dean slid on the pair of glasses onto Castiel and pushed the center of the glasses so they sat the right way on Castiel's bridge. Dean was still close to Castiel's face; Castiel's eyes blinked and adjusted to the view. Castiel smiled really big, and didn't look away from Dean.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Dean smirked, he thought Cas was just going to say he could see.

"You're.. You're beautiful, Dean." Castiel touched Dean's cheek, "You have such green eyes."

Dean started to blush and looked back at the book he was trying to read.

"Dean?" Castiel still hadn't looked away.

"Yeah?" Dean slowly turned back towards Castiel, "What is it now-" Castiel was cupping Dean's chin and was now kissing him. Without thinking Dean kissed him back, slowly and unsure.

Dean pushed against Castiel's shoulders to break the kiss, "Hey, hey whoa. Cas! What was that?"

"Isn't that what you're suppose to do? When you find someone beautiful?" Dean's fingers were touching his lips. Dean didn't even hear what Castiel was saying, he just kept touching his lips. "Dean, you kissed me back. So I will take that as a yes."

"What? Yeah, sure." Dean blinked hard and chuckled. "You are going to be one interesting human, Cas." Cas smiled and didn't look away from Dean, which made Dean look back at him. "What, what is it?" Within a flash Castiel had grabbed Dean by his shirt and slammed him against the table, Dean's legs hanging over the edge and his back pressed against the wooden table. "Jeez, Cas! Careful! What are you doing?" Cas didn't answer, he just got between Dean's legs and and pulled on the back of his thighs and pulled him closers. It made Dean's shirt rise from the pull, making his hips exposed to Castiel. "Hey! Castiel!" Castiel jerked at his full name being said and squinted at Dean.

"Do you not feel the same way about me, Dean? You did, afterall, kiss me back." Dean gaped at Castiel, he was still strong as a human and he couldn't find his answer. Dean knew he liked Castiel more than a friend, but it had never really been brought up before. How was he suppose to answer that? "Dean, I'd like an answer."

"Uh.. um.. feel what was, Cas?" Dean tried to evade the question.

"Do you like me, Dean?" Castiel stood over Dean, his hands by Dean's shoulders and head, flat against the cold wood.

"Do you like me?" Dean still tried to evade the question he already knew the answer to.

"I would think that would be obvious after I kissed you." Castiel's eyes did not blink and did not look away from Dean.

"Yeah, yes. Okay?" Dean looked away from Castiel's gaze, not moving away.

Castiel's hands ran down Dean's sides to his hips. "Dean.." Castiel sighed his name making Dean look back to Castiel.

Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean again, this time Dean didn't hesitate or question it, but kissed him back softly. Castiel's hands ran back up and down Dean's arms to his hands. He intertwined his fingers with Dean's and softly pinned him down. Castiel deepend the kisses and squeezed Dean's hands.

"Cas.." Dean sighed between the kisses. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel's thighs and kissed him harder.

 

"Ahem" Dean heard it, Sam's voice from behind them and he grunted. "Is this finally friggin' happening?" Sam started to laugh, while Kevin walked in.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Kevin just smiled.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it. Cas, now would be a really good time to let me up." Cas rolled his eyes and sighed, letting Dean up.

Cas, who felt awkward sat back in his chair, legs pressed to his chest and didn't look at anyone.

"Great, you guys upset him." Dean still sat at the edge of the table.

Sam and Kevin kept laughing and just walked to the other side of the table to tell them what they'd found.


End file.
